Spottedtiger's Blue raven
by silverstarfan
Summary: Tigerstar's ambition came from a secret place... His forbidden kits have grown up like rogues, except they know of starclan. Will they fulfill their prophecy and save thunderclan, or die...
1. Prologue

_In a secret spot by a moonlit river, a massive brown tabby was waiting, anxiously scenting the night air. The bushes behind him rustled softly, as he whirled around tensely, relaxing his powerful muscles as he saw who it was. "You're late darling Spottedleaf" He mewed. "I know. Snowpaw came in as I was about to leave with a thorn in her pad." She sighed. "Is something wrong?" "No..." "What is it?" Spottedleaf looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm going to have your kits Tigerclaw." His eyes widened at this news. Then he realized something dreadful. "But you're a medicine cat." "I know. I have already found a loner who will take care of them for us. Maybe they could come to Thunderclan if you became leader?" Tigerclaw looked at her. "Just for you, I will not become leader of Thunderclan" Spottedleaf looked confused. "I will become Tigerstar, leader of this forest, and all medicine cats will be allowed to have kits." He announced with ambition brightening in his eyes. Then Tigerclaw left the clearing. Spottedleaf looked up at the sky, where the Silverpelt glittered brightly. Then a star seemed to fall straight towards her. "Mother!" she cried running towards where the warrior had descended. As she neared it, a message rang out. "The spotted tiger shall unite with the blue raven to save the thunder!" The warrior faded away, leaving Spottedleaf filled with dread. What would happen to her kits?_


	2. Bluetiger

**A/N Thanks to Random Person In ur Bushes for reminding me about the disclaimer! *hits head against table* Anyhow, I know Tigerstar and Spottedleaf are related, but who cares? It's fanfiction! Anything can happen here. Anyhow, I found somebody to say the disclaimer for me. *Tigerstar pops up***

**T: silverstarfan does not own warriors! Otherwise Firestar would have killed me.**

_Seasons later..._

Ivyfern sighed as she gathered more moss for the sick cats. Alot of work was on her shoulders, since she was medicine cat apprentice of Thunderclan, almost all the cats were sick, and her own mentor was close to death! On top of that, she was supposed to go to the moonpool tonight.

_What can I do starclan? Who can I trust to take care of the cats if I go? Should I take on an apprentice soon in case I become sick? Who would it be? Dawnkit? Rowankit? Barkkit? Ivykit? Or-_

A tiny rustle alerted her to the presence of a kit hiding in the bracken. Ivyfern let out another sigh and beckoned the little rascal out with a flick of her tail.

"What are you doing here specklekit?"

The kit looked down at his speckled paws.

"Well... I-I-I'm going to be an apprentice tomorrow. But I don't want to be a warrior. I have been watching you secretly for awhile, and want to be your' apprentice."

Ivyfern looked at him in shock.

_How could I take on an apprentice now? My mentor is still alive, and this kit could catch the sickness. _Specklekit added something in.

"I know what I could do for the moment to take care of the sick cats, and your mentor will probably join starclan soon, so I could become your' apprentice..."

He trailed off. Ivyfern looked at him and sighed.

"You can take care of the cats for tonight, and I'll see if starclan wants me to allow this. But if they don't you'll be a warrior."

Specklekit perked up immediately. He scrambled around to collect as much moss as possible for the sick cats' bedding. Ivyfern left for the moonpool after escorting him back to camp an assigning Dewpaw to be his assistant. As she ran to meet the other medicine cats, worry and doubt plagued her every pawstep.

"_What should I do? Tell them all but about ten cats are sick? What do I tell them about my mentor? Will any of their clans be experiencing this sickness? Do they have any answers? Do starclan have any answers or have they abandoned us?_

Her paws slowed as she saw some figures approching her. She recognized the figures as Sleetfur of Shadowclan, Ebonypaw of Riverclan and Rainpelt and her apprentice Poppypaw of Windclan. To her surprise, Thornfire was not with his apprentice. As Ivyfern caught up with them, she subtly edged him to one side.

"So, where's Thornfire?"

"He caught a strange sickness which killed him."

Ebonypaw replied, grief evident in his voice.

"I'm so sorry. We've been hit by the sickness too and my mentor is also about to join starclan."

She confided. Ebonypaw gently pressed his flank against hers in a comforting way.

Then the moonpool loomed in front of them in all its mystery and splendor.

Silently Ivyfern glided down and leaned forward to press her muzzle against the water.

**A/N Like it? Hate it? Go to my profile and you can vote on names for Spottedleaf's kits!**


	3. prowlingbird

**A/N Thanks again to all my reviewers! This chapter will be focusing on Ivyfern again, and just to keep things clear, she is NOT related to Spottedleaf or Tigerstar. This is long after Firestar was leader, right now the leader is Wingstar, who was the twentieth leader after him. The official medicine cat is Juniperpad. Another special guest for disclaimer! *Specklekit pops up* **

**S: Silverstarfan does not own warriors! Otherwise Sandstorm would have been the 'fire' that saved thunderclan!**

_ Ivyfern was looking down at a battle between all the clans. A huge battle-scarred tom lept in front of her with two other cats behind him. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting shadowclan scent that flowed from him along with hate scent. He sneered at her as she unsheathed her huge claws from her brown paws. Ivyfern nearly froze. BROWN paws? She had BLACK paws! Before there was time to think this over he growled,_

"_So Tigerstar has returned to take over the forest again has he? There was never a worse clan leader than him." _

_Ivyfern found herself growling back in the voice of a strange tom ,_

"_I think you mean that Brokenstar was the worst. Tigerstar only wanted to make a strong unity between the clans."_

_The other two cats sneered at them. The tom leaped at her with claws outstretched. Just before impact, everything froze, and she heard a multitude of cats eerily yowling_

"_The spotted tiger and the blue raven_

_shall unite to save the thunder!"_

Ivyfern found herself back at the moonpool's edge. She quickly looked in the water. A black cat with thin brown stripes seemed to look back at her. She sighed in relief.

Looking around, she saw that the other medicine cats were still fast asleep. So, she placed her muzzle back in the water, hoping for another dream.

_ She was lying in a nest, her chest racked with pain. Ivyfern managed to look up at the cat who had just entered. He smelled familiar, but didn't look familiar. Suddenly, she realized with a jolt of shock that it was specklekit! But he was such a large cat now. He calmly dribbled cool water from a ball of moss into her throat. _

"_Thank you." She rasped. He looked at her and said_

"_Don't talk. Save your energy. That fox got you right in the chest. You should be glad that bluefeather was there to save you."_

_She looked at him as a blue cat entered._

"_how is she Specklewhisker ? The cat quietly asked._

"_Still hanging on. She'll be with her mentor by morning however."_

_Ivyfern opened her mouth to protest, but what came out was in a voice that was smooth and quiet_

"_The Spotted tiger and the blue raven _

_shall unite to save thunder." _

_Then there was a flash of sharp pain, red spots danced by her eyes and she sank into a cool darkness._

When she opened her eyes again, all the other medicine cats were looking at her curiously.

"Something wrong?" Enquired Rainpelt.

"No"

_Oh, what could her dreams mean? Specklekit was to be her apprentice, and there was another prophecy._

Ebonypaw licked his fur importantly.

"I am now Ebonysky, medicine cat of Riverclan"

All the cats started cheering out his new name. Ivyfern gladly welcomed this distraction from the work to be done.

_What are you calling me to do starclan?_


	4. featherfur

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers! Random Guy In ur Bushes, you are my only loyal reviewer at the moment, so next review tell me if you'd like a plushie of your choice! This chapter reveals the blue raven, and you have little time to vote on the names of the spotted tiger! Now the guest of the day! *Wingstar pops up***

**W: silverstarfan does not own warriors! Otherwise her name would be Erin Hunter!**

_In a twoleg barn far away..._

"I'll get you now! Squealed Pouncekit.

"Oh no you won't!" Growled Wolfkit.

As his sister leapt at him, Wolfkit rolled on his back and kicked her off with his paws.

"Take that Bluepaw!" He yowled. "Ravenpaw is never defeated!"

"Until now!" Pouncekit bowled him over.

"Kits! Stop that! We have to go and see what starclan told Icefire." A stern voice sounded from behind

as their father,Larkpaw, batted them away from each other.

They were the descendents of Bluepaw and Ravenpaw of Thunderclan. Ravenpaw had run away to

escape death at the paws of Tigerstar. Bluepaw had been mourned for and buried as dead, but she

regained consciousness after the clans had left the forest. The two met and fell in love. When kits

arrived, they managed to work out a system where their offspring would remain true Thunderclan.

Now, All the kits got an apprentice name at six moons, but no warrior name. Icefire had been trained as

a medicine cat, and had been awarded her name when she was ready.

"Starclan have sent me a prophecy!" Icefire yowled.

"We are to follow the clans and join Thunderclan again!"

Pouncekit froze in shock.

_Now? Did Icefire get the message right? Would Thunderclan accept them? Why now?_

"We are to leave first thing in the morning. I have been chosen to lead along with Morningpaw,

Dartpaw and Frenzypaw."

The cats she named were old enough to become warriors, but since they had no leader, they were

content to be 'paws.'

"but first, Pouncekit and Wolfkit are now to be known as Pouncepaw and Wolfpaw."

_Yes! _Cheered Pouncepaw silently. She was an apprentice! She was going on a journey! She was going

to be a clan cat! She was going to have a mentor! She was going to have a warrior name! She was

exhausted enough to just drag herself over to her nest for a nap. Pouncepaw settled down with a sigh

and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Like it? You don't have much time to vote on the names at the moment, but I refuse to update until I have at least 10 reviews! Convince your friends to review or I'll send Larkpaw to eat you up! If you review at least three times I'll offer you a plushie!**


	5. talonclaw

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I am now revealing the spotted tiger, as the results of the poll are in! Special guest now! *Pouncekit pops up***

**P: silverstarfan does not own warriors! Otherwise, Stormfur and Brook would have stayed with Thunderclan!**

_Meanwhile, in another barn closer to the mountains, a group of rogues are practicing their fighting skills. As they work together, two kits are watching them intently so that they will be ready when the time comes to fight..._

"Now slash towards his muzzle Tigerpaw. Roll out of the way now Dewpaw. Good! Now leap at him Tigerpaw. Roll on your back Dewpaw and push him on as he lands on you. Great job! Attack him as he's recovering Dewpaw. Hurry Tigerpaw, back kick! Now go get him while he's down. Great faking Dewpaw, just don't actually bite his throat. Halt!"

The two toms pulled apart panting. Tigerpaw shook his brown head to clear his muddled thoughts.

"You actually beat me for once Dewpaw. Congratulations!"

The grey tabby looked down at his paws modestly.

"I've been practicing."

Frostkit ran over to Tigerpaw, followed closely by Mintkit.

"That was great!"

She squealed. Her brother looked at Tigerpaw hopefully.

"Will you be the one to train us so that we're ready to rejoin Thunderclan?"

He asked hopefully.

Tigerpaw twitched his whiskers.

"You do know that I don't choose your trainers don't you? And we might not even make it to Thunderclan. Starclan never chose any of our elders or their elders to go back. Thunderclan probably wouldn't accept us anyways."

"Why not?"

Asked Frostkit curiously.

"Aren't we tek-ni-cal-ee full Thunderclan?"

Tigerpaw sighed. Dewpaw padded over to the little group.

"I'll explain. In the four clans, there are different ranks. Kit, apprentice, warrior, deputy, leader, elder and medicine cat. Anyhow, medicine cats are forbidden to have mates. Our ancestor, Spottedleaf was a medicine cat. She mated with a tom named Tigerclaw who was also from Thunderclan. If their leader had found out, they would have been exiled. When Spottedleaf had her kits, she gave them away to Dove, a loner who was due to have kits around the same time. Everything went well, and Frostkit and Mintkit were raised like rogues. Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf would visit them and teach them all about clan life. Then, they stopped coming. Frostpaw and Mintpaw left to go find them when they grew up, but were chased away by Shadowclan. They came to this barn and settled here. Now, you two are named after them, and supposedly look exactly like them. Anyhow, Thunderclan doesn't know we exist, and probably never will."

Frostkit looked at her paws saddly and padded over to her nest, Mintkit trailing behind her. The two kits curled up together and fell asleep.

_They were in a beautiful grassy clearing._

_Sweet smells filled the air and stars glittered overhead._

_They looked around in amazement and saw a cat sitting behind them._

_She was beautiful, and had a sweet scent emenating from her._

"_Welcome, my kits"_

_She said softly._

"_I am your ancestor Spottedleaf."_

_They stared at her in awe._

"_It is time to rejoin Thunder, to rejoin the world of paws and kits._

_Every paw will understand, so listen to what is for the kit._

_The spotted tiger shall unite with the blue raven to save Thunder!"_

Then they were back in the waking world, lying in their nests.

**A/N So whaddya think? I want at least 15 reviews before I update! And I might just decide to use you as a character if you want, so include your cat name, description an personality. I am planning to post allegiences after I have enough cats, so tell me if you would like that.**


	6. spottedraven

**Hi again! I got bored and decided to update. Please review, and I'll let you have a plushie of your choice? Anyhow, disclaimer time! *Frostkit pops up***

**Frostkit: silverstarfan doesn't own warriors! You can tell because Sandstorm didn't mate with Dustpelt! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Mintkit looked at Frostkit in shock.

"What in starclan's name just happened?"

As they tried to work it out, Hawkpaw came over. She had recently completed her training, and was their loving mother when she was in a good mood. When she wasn't, she was a strict teacher. Get on the wrong side of her, and she could easily kill you with her sharp tongue. Anyhow, their mother she was, and they had to live with it.

Hawkpaw came up just in time to hear Frostkit say,

"The paws will know? Who are the 'paws' anyhow?"

" That would probably mean those who are training or have been trained, like me."

The two kits jumped out of their fur in shock when Hawkpaw suddenly appeared from nowhere to answer their question. She looked at them directly, waiting to hear the rest.

"If that's true," said Mintkit, "then I guess we are supposed to tell you that some strange starry cats just told us to rejoin thunder."

"_WHAT!" _

Yowled Hawkpaw. Almost immediately, they were surrounded by startled, half asleep cats who had heard her.

"What's what?"

Asked Dewpaw sleepily. The kits listened, feeling slightly uneasy as Hawkpaw blurted out what the kits had dreamed. All the other cats looked at each other in awe. Frostkit slipped over to Tigerpaw as the other cats murmured excitedly among themselves.

"What's going on? Why are they so happy about my dream?"

Tigerpaw was glad to explain.

"Those starry cats were part of Starclan. They told you that we are supposed to be going to rejoin Thunderclan at last! Now we just need to prepare to rejoin them."

Hawkpaw leapt on tall bale and yowled for silence.

"Starclan have decided to send us to Thunderclan. But first, we need to do two things. Tigerpaw, Dewpaw, I have been informed that it is time for you to stop being trained as you have learned enough for now. Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code and reserve your loyalties for your clan?"

"I do." "I do!"

"Then in the sight of Starclan, you two are warriors with names known only to Starclan. Now, Mintkit and Frostkit, you two are six moons old. You will now be known as Mintpaw and Frostpaw. Dewpaw, you shall train Mintpaw and Tigerpaw, you shall train Frostpaw. We shall start our journey tomorrow morning if Starclan be willing."

Just as she finished, a battle yowl sounded from the entrance to the barn.

"INTRUDERS!"

Pouncepaw padded along wearily. She had been travelling with Wolfpaw and the other descendents for a quarter of a moon towards the mountains. They had had very little rest and were all hungry and exhausted. It was about sunhigh when Wolfpaw went hunting on his own with the cats following slowly. All of a sudden, he came rushing back excitedly.

"There's a barn up ahead! With tons of prey scent all around it!"

He mewed wriggling all around. Pouncepaw perked up.

_A barn sounds good. Some shelter, prey and a nice long nap would hit the spot about now._

They all raced ahead eagerly awaiting a rest. Then the unexpected happened. As she raced in the barn doors, she barreled straight into the belly of a huge scarred tom. He drew back his lips in a snarl as she kicked with unsheathed claws in his belly. He gave a battle cry and yowled out one word.

"INTRUDERS!"

**A/N Hey there! I know I haven't updated in forever, but nobody was reviewing. :( So review and you get stories faster!**

**~~silverstarfan~~ **


	7. soaringfang

**A/N Hey again! I'm back. Hope you like the chapter!**

**I need about 5 more cats to be leaders of the other clans and a medicine cat! Send in more characters if you want! XD Special guest for disclaimer now! *Wolfkit pops up***

**W: What am I doing here?**

**Me: *cough*Say disclaimer*cough***

**W:What?**

**Me: *Glares***

**W: Oh yeah! silverstarfan does not own warriors! (Because Bluestar loved Oakfur instead of Thrushpelt!)**

Tigerpaw immediately lept up.

"Come on, Frostpaw!"

"But I don't know how to fight!"

"You won't be fighting. You will get on those bales and watch to learn some moves."

With that, Tigerpaw lept over to help Eaglepaw, a strong battle scarred tom, fight off the intruders. Eaglepaw had been watching the barn doors to make sure nothing happened, when a puny little she-cat had come barging in to him. She began to attack him while more cats had come to help her, so he called for help as well.

Pouncepaw gave a wail of terror as the strange tom began to claw her. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the deathblow.

_I'm sorry Starclan. I wanted to find our home, and now I've gotten everyone in trouble!_

Then she heard a furious yowl, and Wolfpaw leapt at the tom, biting his paw so he couldn't kill her. Pouncepaw immediately rolled out of the way, and fled in the barn with Wolfpaw at her heels. They scrambled on top of some bales to hide, only to be met by two more unfamiliar cats who looked about their age.

"Don't hurt me!"

Wailed the white one. Pouncepaw looked at her in shock.

"Why would I hurt you?"

She asked puzzledly.

"Because you attacked Eaglepaw perhaps?"

The cat spat. Wolfpaw thrust his way in front of Pouncepaw.

"Did you just say Eagle_paw_? Are you clan cats? Do you know about Thunderclan and Starclan?"

Frostpaw looked at the strange tom in shock.

_How do they know about the clans?_

Before she could reply, Mintpaw stepped forward.

"No and yes. We know of Starclan and Thunderclan, but are not yet part of a clan. We were going to start travelling to join them tomorrow! And by the way, I'm Mintpaw and this in Frostpaw."

The she-cat smiled.

"I'm Pouncepaw and this mousebrain here is Wolfpaw."

"I'm not a mousebrain!"

He protested.

Frostpaw said

"We all are, because we should be stopping this pointless fight and travelling together to find Thunderclan!"

"Right"

The other three said in unison.

Pouncepaw and Mintpaw bounded on to a bale where they could be seen and heard.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

They yowled together. The cats froze.

"We are all looking for Thunderclan, so that must mean we are going to be clanmates and should not fight!"

Yowled Pouncepaw.

The fighting cats looked at each other in shock, battle forgotten as they began to talk to each other.

" I'm Starpaw."

"I'm Silverpaw, nice to meet you."

And so it went. Then all the cats gathered together to make a masterplan, presented by none other that Hawkyowl, as she was called by the younger cats.

"Today we rest, tomorrow morning we leave to find Thunderclan!"

All the cats cheered, but Wolfpaw couldn't help but think

_What will we find when we find Thunderclan?_

All those cats there had no idea what was to come when they left what they knew.

**A/N Ominous forshadowing going on! Review to get chappies up 'cause I like reviews.**

**~silverstarfan~ **


	8. flyingleap

**A/N Hi again! I got in trouble and was banned from the computer, but now I update again! I'm still waiting for some leader's names if you want to suggest some.... *Eaglepaw pops up***

**Eaglepaw: Why am I here?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer.**

**Eaglepaw: What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: You have to say I don't own warriors.**

**Eaglepaw: I don't own warriors?**

**Me: *hits him on the head***

**Eaglepaw: *faints***

**Me: Okay, now I call up Tigerstar to say the disclaimer.**

***Tigerstar pops up***

**Tigerstar: Why am I here? I'm dead!**

**Me: I resurrected you to say the disclaimer.**

**Tigerstar: Never! I would rather kill Firestar!**

**Me: But you want to kill him.**

**Tigerstar: Whatever.**

**Me: I'll kill Spottedleaf again...**

**Tigerstar: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SILVERSTARFAN DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS! KEEP SPOTTEDLEAF ALIVE!!!!!!**

**Me: She's already dead. Now disappear.**

**Tigerstar:*vanishes***

**Me: On with the story!**

Frostpaw yanked some moss out of the ground. She was collecting bedding for the other cats along with Mintpaw, Pouncepaw and Wolfpaw. It was the evening after they had met each other, and were preparing to sleep before journeying together to find the clans. She looked at Pouncepaw curiously.

"So, why did Ravenpaw and Bluepaw leave Thunderclan?"

Pouncepaw paused before replying.

"I'll tell you about Ravenpaw and Bluepaw if you tell me about Tigerstar and Spottedleaf."

"Deal"

Pouncepaw began,

_ "A long time ago, during the time of Bluestar, a kit named Ravenkit was born. He was a small black cat with a white tail tip who was very nervous and jumpy. When he was six moons old, he was apprenticed to Tigerclaw, an ambitious warrior with incredible fighting skills. About a quarter moon into his training, Riverclan attacked a border patrol with Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw in it, trying to gain territory. Blood flew everywhere along with fur, and screeches filled the air. After a wearisome battle, it looked like Riverclan were going to win. Tigerclaw sent Ravenpaw back to camp, but he hid and watched the battle to see if Tigerclaw would need his help. Finally, Riverclan retreated after some boulders fell and crushed their deputy. While Redtail, Thunderclan's deputy at the time, watched the intruders flee, Ravenpaw watched in horror and shock as Tigerclaw leapt onto Redtail's back and killed him. Ravenpaw fled back to camp, but not before Tigerclaw saw him. _

_Training for Ravenpaw continued as normal, except a kittypet joined the clan and was named Firepaw. Besides that, life seemed to go on normally. Ravenpaw kept his secret to himself, and was extremely upset when Tigerclaw eventually became deputy. Firepaw then discovered what Ravenpaw knew: the deputy was a traitor. When Shadowclan stole some kits, Firepaw went with Graypaw and Ravenpaw to rescue them. While on the journey there, Ravenpaw fled to a barn where a loner called Barley lived. Ravenpaw stayed with him, and lived there for the rest of his life, helping the clans at times when Bloodclan attacked and when the great journey happened. Eventually, he had kits with Bluepaw._

_ Bluepaw was the daughter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. During the time before the clans went on the great journey, prey was running short and cats were starving. Her sister Hollykit died of starvation several days before the five returned with Starclan's message. The night before the clans were to leave, Bluepaw fell asleep, such a deep sleep that everyone deemed her dead. They held a silent vigil for her before the sun rose, and buried her when they left. For half a moon she lay like that, neither eating nor drinking, hunting or fighting, playing or waking or falling asleep. Then she finally woke up. As Bluepaw popped her head above ground, she nearly died of shock from what she saw. _

_ All around her was the stench of twolegs. There was no cat scent whatsoever. She was in between two huge black strips of acrid smelling twoleg stuff, and hundreds of monsters were zooming by her, not stopping or slowing down. There was no way she could get to the other side alive in her present state. Weak and starved, she was about ready to die when a monster suddenly spun around with a dreadful shriek, crashing into the other ones. Bluepaw immediately made her way to the other side, avoiding the jumble of twoleg monsters. She wearily padded on for about a day until she collapsed infront of a twoleg building. Next thing she knew, a black tom was staring down at her softly, and there was a fat mouse beside her. He gently pushed it over to her, and she tore into it ravenously. As soon as she finished, there was another one there. Bluepaw ate until she could eat no more, groomed herself and began to converse with her saviour. He introduced himself as Ravenpaw, a former Thunderclan cat. They talked until they could talk no more, then fell asleep together. After that, they were inseperable. They hunted, ate and slept together until Barley, another cat who lived there, asked if they were one cat or two cats. About five moons later, they were the proud parents of Blackkit, Larchkit, Hollykit and Pantherkit. They trained their kits in the warrior code, giving them apprentice names at six moons, and when there training was complete they considered themselves warriors. _

_ Ravenpaw and Bluepaw had two more litterw together, and died when they were old and happy."_

Mintpaw looked at Pouncepaw in awe.

"What a life they had!"

He exclaimed.

"That is really amazing and all, but shouldn't we be bringing in the moss now?"

Asked Wolfpaw.

"Sure, and we'll tell you about Spottedleaf and Tigerstar during the journey."

Promised Frostpaw as the four padded in to the barn for the last time in their lives.

**A/N Any good? Please review and you can have ... a Frostpaw plushie? Suggestions for leaders names wanted.**


	9. Snowflight

**A/N Hi again! Plushies for Kawakage, Laterose13 and Random Person In ur Bushes! Enjoy Frostpaw! Next is Pouncepaw! If you review this chapter, you get a plushie! Now for the disclaimer... *mystery cat pops up* **

**Mystery: Hello! My name is-**

**Me: STOP! YOU ARE A _MYSTERY_ CHARACTER!**

**Mystery: Whatever, disclaimer I guess. Silverstarfan does not own warriors!**

Wolfpaw hissed in frustration as the mouse scurried into its hole. He was trying to catch a mouse, but he only knew how to catch squirrels.

"Bad luck!" Called Pouncepaw. She wasn't doing well either.

"Try by the barn door." Suggested Mintpaw. Wolfpaw made his way over to the door and began to try again. He was doing better when a loud sound scared away his mouse.

Turning around, he saw the barn door open and a strange creature walked in. It had four long legs and walked on two paws. It had a flat face and smelled funny. It had a strange pelt and made weird noises. As he watched it curiously, it threw some mice on the floor which didn't move. When it left, he padded over. The mice weren't dead! They were sleeping! He immediately killed them and brought them over to where the other apprentices were. He raised his head proudly as Pouncepaw and Frostpaw's eyes gleamed admiringly at him. None of the other apprentices there had caught anything, and they looked hungrily at the mice. Wolfpaw padded over to where his sister was sitting with Frostpaw and Mintpaw. He set down the mice and invited them to share, so they murmured their thanks and dug in hungrily. After having the mice, Mintpaw suggested doing some more hunting. Immediate mews of approval greeted him, and they decided to hunt near where Wolfpaw had caught the mice.

As they padded near the barn door, Pouncepaw yawned sleepily. Wolfpaw noticed that Mintpaw and Frostpaw were looking sleepy too. All of a sudden, Pouncepaw slumped to the floor. Frostpaw staggered over and collapsed beside her. Mintpaw tried to rouse them, but soon joined the group. Wolfpaw was feeling strange too. The floor seemed to sway and the door open. As he sank into unconsciousness' embrace, the strange creature came in and picked them up.

Wolfpaw looked up groggily. He was lying on some hard stuff with the others around him. The room was wobbling, but soon came into focus. He looked in alarm as he realized something.

"We're not in the barn."

Whispered Frostpaw. She had woken up and came to stand beside him. He looked around them in horror. They were of a flat rock which was hollow and most of it had been worn away. There was a bunch of flat rocks like it near him. But what caught his eye the most was a hollow which led outside. Wolfpaw began to pad toward it, and stopped short when a harsh noise reached his ears. It sounded like two rocks falling on each other, but extremely high pitched.

"Why do you have that _thing_ on your neck?" Asked Pouncepaw who came to stand beside him. There was something on his neck that made a funny noise if he moved. The others had them too, but only Mintpaw's had a clanging thing on it.

"So, you're awake at last." A creaky voice greeted them. Looking around wildly, Wolfpaw saw an elderly tom watching them with curiosity. Something in him snapped.

"GET THIS STUPID PIECE OF FOX DUNG OFF MY NECK ALREADY!" He screeched at the older cat, leaping with unsheathed claws. As Wolfpaw sailed toward the older cat, a heavy blow caught him in the head and he was sprawled on the floor in a daze.

"Tsk tsk... Whatever are young cats these days coming to." He mewed. "There are so many crazy felines today. Did I hurt you too badly Horatius?" A note of concern creeping in.

"Who in the name of Starclan is Horawhatever?" Groaned Wolfpaw.

"Another youngster who doesn't know their name. YOU are Horatius. I am Allen, pleased to meet you. That white cat there is Snow, the other female is Gwen, and the tom is Jake. They just moved in."

Allen said flicking his tail at Wolfpaw's companions. They all just stared.

"You are the newest ones asides Star. She came here from a forest, but doesn't talk to me." A note of sadness crept into his voice.

"She's seven months old, was caught by my flat faces on a trip, and only mutters deliriously about a family curse, Wingstar, an' Starclan an' Thunnerclan. Get her to talk if you can. She's over there."

Feeling lost and confused, the four apprentices padded over to where the cat was sitting. She was a light gray she-cat with black speckles around throat. Her eyes were dark blue with flecks of ice blue. As she raised her head they could see pain reflected in them.

_Star's P.O.V._

She looked up as some kits came over to her. Her heart filled with sorrow. They looked like the perfect apprentices that Thunderclan could have used.

"What do you want" Her voice was emotionless, hiding the torn heart inside her.

"To talk to you. Allen said-"

"Oh, go eat mouse dung for all Allen says." She snapped, interrupting a pretty white she cat. The two toms bristled.

"Don't you _ever _talk to Frostpaw that way again. I swear by Starclan that if that happens you will have my claws in your throat." Growled one of them.

Her head snapped up.

"What did you say her name was? What are your names?" She asked quickly, mind racing. _Frostpaw is an apprentice name... If they all have names like that then- _

"Frostpaw, Pouncepaw, Mintpaw and Wolfpaw. Hopefully future apprentices of Thunderclan."

_YES! _She cheered silently.

"I am Silverpaw, apprentice of Wingstar of Thunderclan."

**A/N Oh, wow! They just met our _Mystery Guest_ from the disclaimer! Yes Kawakage, I used her! Enjoy the story! Review!**


End file.
